


Allergic to him

by Yesimawriter



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allergies, IT'S ME, Itching, M/M, Scratching, appreciate them, with the weird tags again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Draco Malfoy is allergic to something, but he can't figure out what it is.(Slightly related to the previous part, but still a standalone.)





	Allergic to him

Draco scratched his arm for the fifth time that day. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his arm, pulling up his sleeves. He couldn’t figure out what was causing that itching sensation on his arm or the growing rashes on it. It was becoming a huge problem for him since he couldn’t seem to concentrate on any of the lectures he was being taught. The irritation was too much for him.

He was sure it had started as soon as he had woken up in the morning, but it couldn’t be his bed or his cushions that seemed to be causing this allergic reaction, and it most certainly could not be anything else he had come in contact with during the rest of the day, which had to mean that…

His trail of thought stopped immediately as he walked out of class and bumped into someone. He reflexively looked up, an apology already on his lips, but it died down as his eyes met Harry’s.

_“I’m here to help you. So please, just let me.”_

“Potter,” Draco said, resisting the urge to scratch his arm. It was no use, Harry’s eyes latched onto it anyway. He saw Potter staring at it for a beat before the same worried expression crossed his face. The same one Draco had seen the previous night. Then he was suddenly being pulled by Potter, his hand holding Draco’s as he dragged Draco off to an isolated corridor somewhere inside their school. “Potter, what—”

“What do you think you’re doing, Draco?” Harry interrupted, startling Draco. There was anger in his eyes and Draco wondered what he had done to put it there. As he looked at Potter, still confused and lost, trying to remember if this was about something he had done the night before, Potter pointed at Draco’s arm. “Do you really think that scratching it like that will make it come off?”

Draco blinked, twice, thrice, looking down at his arm, then up at Potter, then down at his arm again. It took him a few seconds to register what had caused Harry’s anger and another few seconds to realise why. Draco was truly a fool for not having seen it earlier.

The place where he had been scratching was the exact place where his Dark Mark was situated, but Draco was almost sure it wasn’t what was causing his irritation.

Harry took a step towards him. Draco’s arm started to itch and he gasped. Maybe, it was _Harry._


End file.
